Most standard sunroofs on vehicles have a primary seal attached to the sunroof panel (i.e., the panel that includes the transparent member or sunroof glass). During manufacturing and assembly, these sunroofs can achieve a tolerance of +/−1.0 mm as the only significant variation is the sunroof glass being set and the variation of the roof on the vehicle. Primary seals for sunroofs can alternately be provided on the frame which surrounds and/or defines the sunroof opening. These can be referred to as “seal-on-frame” construction in that the primary seal is mounted to the frame on or attached to the vehicle roof that defines and/or surrounds the sunroof opening. Conventionally, these constructions often result in a less desirable tolerance (e.g., +/−3.0 mm).